refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Redstone Discovery Classic
Stage 5: Redstone Discovery Title: Mayor Your civilization is thriving. It's hard to believe that not that long ago, all you had to your name was a simple hovel made out of whatever material was lying close at hand. People are still pouring into your borders, and swelling your population. Some are settling in your City, while others are travelling to your Outlying settlements to make a name for themselves. For now, you have just enough room to house them all. Your food stocks are stable, your defenses are holding nicely, and the people sing your praises daily. All is well. The business of governing your Village and its Outliers is beginning to be too much for you. As such, you have convened a Village Council, consisting of the most important members of the Village, and appointed Mayors to each of your Village's Outliers. Right now, the Council consists of the Mining Guild Leader, your Village's Commandant, the Tinkerer, the Shaman, the Machinist, a newly appointed Professor from your University, and of course the Farming Guild Leader. Two of your citizens have stepped forward, masters of their respective crafts. A Shaman, student of the Magical arts, and a Machinist, a learned scientist who has been concentrating solely on technology. They will be in charge of research and development for their respective areas, and held accountable for any, shall we say, incidents, that may include but are not limited to explosions, zombification, fires, and a sudden desire to walk around and talk to yourself like an asshole (with or without a small piece of metal and plastic attached to the side of your head). Farming Guild Leader Mr. Mayor. Many of us have been with you since very nearly the beginning, and have been growing food and animals for the community. However, as the town grows, we find ourselves vying for space with the men and Testificates that have come to live in this thriving village. You have asked for my help and I have given it freely. But now I feel that it is time to move our new farmland, at the least, away from the village. I have the names of a few volunteers that will go out and found a new Farming Settlement page 174 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Mods New Technology Sir Mayor, it is my pleasure to announce that we have successfully invented ways of creating many forms of energy, and moving it from one place to another. We have already invented several machines that can use these new energies. I have created a list for your perusal that lists the various types of energies, their names, and what we have invented that uses them. ExpansionThe Minecraft Joule energy system (energy is called MJ for short): We have been experimenting with this energy for a little while now, and after our successes with the Clockwork Engine, we decided to move forward. We have created 2 new kinds of engines, the Redstone Engine, which takes the natural energy production properties of Redstone for limitless (albeit limited) power, and the Stirling Engine, which burns items, especially Coal and Charcoal, to produce MJ. We have also invented rudimentary means of transporting power through pipes. Though it should be noted that at present pipes lose a lot of energy, and it's probably best to connect the engine directly to the machine. We call the pipes we invented the Stone Conductive Pipes and the Wooden Conductive Pipes. We are experimenting with Gold and MJ transmission, and have had some exciting breakthroughs. We should have something for you soon. We have also invented three new machines to use the MJ power, the Pulverizer, the Powered Furnace, and the Sawmill for grinding up Ores, Smelting items, and cutting up Logs respectively, and have invented a new method of item transport--the Stone and Cobblestone Pipes, in addition to the Wooden Pipes we have already. 2 We have also developed a machine that will help with building Minecart Rails. We are calling it the Rolling Machine. At the moment we have tried using it with Iron, with great success. We are currently planning out even more things to try with it. Bob has suggested trying Pork to see if we can make Rolled Bacon, and I told him it was ridiculous. Although...... Mod-IC2 The Electrical Unit energy system (energy is called EU for short): This is a brand new form of energy, and we are very excited for it. We have developed an engine we call the "Generator", which produces EU by burning things, much like the Stirling Engine. We have developed Copper Cables to carry EU to the two machines we have currently working, the Macerator and the Electric Furnace, which function similarly to the Pulverizer and the Powered Furnace. We have also developed a rudimentary EU storage device, which we have taken to calling Batteries. We are working on a way to store energy more efficiently and in larger quantities, and should have a rough prototype for you soon. Electricity We have yet another kind of energy that was developed by the team as an attempt to standardize energy, but ended up being just another energy type, known as Universal Electricity (UE for short) page 175 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge At the moment, we have only a single energy producer and a single energy consumer for UE, the Coal Generator, which burns things to produce energy, and the Electric Furnace, which Smelts items and food. We have Copper Wiring to connect the two, and Batteries to store power that is created. Mod-Redpower2/Factorization We are, in addition, experimenting with a new type of energy we have tentatively dubbed "Blutricity", and another that we are inclined to call "Charge." At this particular moment, we have no working prototypes. This is, of course, barely scratching the surface of what we can accomplish. My team and I are hard at work to produce machines far, far better than these simple trifles. In addition, we have some promising Minecart designs that just need a smidge more refinement before we're ready to show them to you. --The Machinist Mod New Magic 3 Sir, we have made tremendous progress on the mystical front. I have been borrowing your ThaumTower (Although I wouldn't mind a small one of my very own), and have made several breakthroughs. We have successfully imbued fabric with magical energies, creating Enchanted Fabric and using it developed Thaumaturge's Robes, we have developed Magic Building Blocks and a new type of Ingot we are calling Thaumium, discovered a new way to make Gunpowder using only Thaumaturgy, developed a new fuel source and high explosive called Nitor, and a brilliant light we are calling Alumentum. Mod-Alchemine We have also discovered a use for the Hermetic Ash we've been discovering all over the place. It turns out that by placing the Ash on paper in certain shapes, we can create magic Runes. We, ah, haven't progressed much past this. Perhaps if you'd like to help us discover more Rune combinations, we might make more progress? Magica Good news! We have developed a basic Mana Potion that should restore 100 Mana Points when consumed! Now we can cast more spells! We've also discovered that by inscribing certain symbols on the ground near certain objects, we can create a Light Nexus. Mort claims that his kid knew this, and wasn't randomly graffitiing up the Mage Grounds, but I don't believe him. Anyway, after this discovery, we developed the Calefactor, which can Smelt items and food, using Essence the Light Nexus produces. Crops Despite what you might have heard from the Farming Guild Leader, our experiments with infusing crops with magical properties are not hurting his crops. On the contrary, they are doing excellently. We may have taken over a few of his fields, but it was for the best. We have managed to infuse the properties of Coal, Gunpowder, and various Dyes into regular seeds! The crops that grew after we planted them bore Coal, Gunpowder, and various Dyes! I'm sure you'll agree this was page 176 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge well worth the effort. However, after much *ahem* heated debate with the Farming Guild Leader, we have agreed to move all Magical Crops to a more magical area. Not that he ever appreciated our little seedlings. --The Shaman Commandant Sir. Recruitment proceeds apace. The walls continue to hold, and the Watchtowers continue to be manned. Our men are well equipped and their training proceeds at an acceptable pace. We have divided them into five-man fire teams, with every Leftenant of mine commanding two to three fire teams. I have hired Leftenants to help me manage the men, but will be needing another Leftenant to act as our Quartermaster, to help oversee our supplies. I am appointing another as the Drill Master, to actually be in charge of the troops. We hope to begin experimenting with a magic fire team soon, as your mastery of magic grows. We will be the Iron that protects the community from without, if you hold it together from within. --Commandant Unlocked Technology: All Vanilla Redstone technology That can be built without Gold/Diamonds/Emeralds/Lapis Lazuli All Redstone logic circuits Basic Batteries Basic Power Generators Tier 1 Technology Macerator Extractor Electric Furnace All equivalent machines from other mods Squeezer Carpenter Pipes Structure Cobble/Smoothstone Wood Iron page 177 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Gold Plug Stamper Packager Apiary Bee/Treealyzer Item/Liquid/Power Loader/Unloaders Coke Ovens You may build these at any stage after Stone Hamlet, but it's one of the few Railcraft things so..... Feed Stations Tinker's Smeltery Steve's Carts Tier 1 (Basic tools that need maintenance) Steve's Carts Mechanical Pig, Wooden, Standard Hulls All Iron Minecart Rails Some Minefactory Reloaded Machines All plant machines (despite the Gold Axe) Rancher Sewers a total of 45 Single-use Pokeballs Er, Safari Net The limit will be for this stage ONLY The limit of 45 Safari Nets does not apply if you are moving livestock from town to town to free up building space. Conveyor Belts (and dyed Belts) Conveyor Routers Liquid Routers Item Routers MFR, not Factorization Fisher WEather Collector Sewage/Sludge PRocessors Liqui-Crafter (tentatively) Unifier Stained Glass NO AUTO JUKEBOX Did you actually take me Seriously? No, have at it. Roads (Lit and unlit) Spyglass Rednet Cable Rednet Controller is just out of reach for this stage Any and all subnets can and SHOULD be used. Basic Railcraft (full list to come) Thaumcraft: See Below Ars Magica: See Below Basic Alchemine Alchemy is unlocked page 178 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Basically anything that's the first tier, tech/magic level, etc are unlocked. Basic power producers, basic storage, basic basic basic basic. There's no way I can cover everything, so I'll leave you with this. Goals: Normal Redstone Discovery Tool Requirements: Tool requirements for the Redstone Discovery stage are the same as the Iron Village stage. Armor Requirements: Armor requirements for the Redstone Discovery stage are the same as the Iron Village stage. Residential: Every Player (all Players, if applicable) must upgrade their Estates. Build 4-6 Village Villas Non-Village Villas may be upgraded to Village Villas if desired NOT REQUIRED Player Estates If you are beginning to run out of room for your personal estate, whether because you didn't plan well in the beginning or some other reason (skyblock challenge, etc), remember that you can always build above and/or below the surface. Not everything NEEDS to be on the surface. Library If you have not begun a library by now, begin building a library. This will be your own, personal library, and can include such important things as Linking Books (spares, etc), Enchanted Books (whether you want to use them or just a place to put them until you want to use them), lore books (from mods, etc), books of history of your/other people's towns/nations/empires. Must have at least 4 Bookcases/shelves. May be Vanilla or Bibliocraft page 179 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge if Bibliocraft, the shelves do not need to be filled Technology Set up 1-2 Coke Ovens for Charcoal, Coke, Plant Coke, etc somewhere in your estate Build a Liquid Storage room May be Buildcraft glass tanks, chests w/buckets, chests w/other liquid in portable form. Build a Power Storage room Any relevant Tier 1 method of storing energy is permissible (Batteries, etc) Magic Expand your Magic facilities (Ars Magica, Thaumaturgy, etc) Trophy Room Any Equipment left over from the Iron Village stage may be stored in the Trophy Room If desired, you may store your Iron Village Equipment here and make new tools specifically for Redstone Discovery. Alternately, you you continue using Iron Village Equipment, because the Equipment requirements are identical. Once you have mastered a Tier 1 Technology, you must put an example of the mod into an item frame (or more than 1 example) as proof. In this way, you can easily come into this room, take a quick look around, and see which mod(s) you still have to master (if you want to). Hire a Curator for your Trophy Room (See the Servants section below) Guest House You are coming up in the world, and it is time to build a slightly fancier place to stay for your Guests. Must have at least 2 Rooms Entire building must be at least 6x8 Must be furnished with (over and above standard room requirements): At least 1 Bed At least 2 Paintings At least 2 filled pots At least 2 filled item frames Personal Guard You are becoming a more important person all the time, and it is time that you have a bevy of professional guards to protect you. This group will begin small, but will grow and grow. The Barracks will need room to expand, and will need room for additional facilities for your Personal Guard as the Stage progress. By the Diamond Capital stage, this Personal Guard will eventually become the page 180 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Royal/Imperial Guard. Build a Barracks for at least 4 Guards somewhere on or near your Player Estate. Guards may be of any type that you want Guard experience level must be at least Regular or Veteran. Build an Armory in/near/underneath/above the Barracks where your Personal Guard may store their weapons. Servant Quarters Build a Servant's Quarters room for a Trophy Room Curator Build a Servant's Quarters room for a Maid Build any additional Servant Quarters to taste Servants should all have their rooms in the same area, somewhere out of the way but still close enough to be able to do their jobs. All Servants need only 1 room as their Bedroom with a Bed and a Double Chest to store their belongings. The Rooms may be as large or as small as their masters wish. Servant's Quarters require only half of the standard Furnishings Servants do not necessarily need any Armor or Weapons unless their role specifically demands it. Types of Servants: Trophy Room Curator The Trophy Room Curator tends to the Trophy Room, taking care of day to day maintenance and ensuring that everything looks its best. Maid Maids tend to the day to day cleaning needs of your Estate. You are a busy person, and while you might want to tend to the cleaning yourself, if you did you would not have time for all of your other duties. The Maid(s) are here to pick up the slack. Gardeners If you have any Agricultural rooms in your Estate, the Gardeners are here to help you. Like with the Maids, you may not have enough time to tend all of your plants, so the Gardeners are here to pick up the slack.' Butlers page 181 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge While Maids tend to the cleaning, Butlers attend to the day to day functions of the entire house. Everything from directing the other servants to ordering additional food to helping you arrange parties. Butlers are your humble servants. Stable Boy/Girl Stable Servants tend to your horses (and any other rideable creatures you may have). They ensure that your horses are in tip-top shape, and are in good shape. Furnishings Every indoor room must be Furnished with at least 1 of each of the following Painting Filled Item Frame Filled Clay Pot Carpeting/Wool Floor Every outdoor room must be beautified with the following Filled Item Frame Potted Plant May be Flower, Tree, Cactus, etc Hay Bale Only if Livestock are present in the current room A clear and distinct pathway to other buildings/rooms in your Estate Unless such a pathway would present a distinct violation of the Room's intended purpose Village Villas Build 4-6 new Village Villas See previous stage for requirements Redstone Discovery Village Villas must have 1 additional room to taste, over and above their Iron Village counterparts Commercial: page 182 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Shopping District Up until now, your Citizens have had to go directly to the house of whoever makes whatever it is they need. However, your city has begun to grow a shopping district, where merchants bring wares from the various professions to sell. This shopping district will need plenty of room to grow. The Shopping District may consist of outdoor booths (like a bazaar), an indoor area with multiple shops (like a mall), or a square with multiple shops, each facing the open air--or something I haven't even thought of yet. Build 4-6 Shops Shops should be fairly specialized in what they sell. IE Sheep products, Food plant products, Leather products, etc. Merchants must have displays (Item Frames, barrels, etc) displaying just what it is they are selling Merchants should have a decent stock of whatever it is they are selling in their shop/booth/etc. Cartographer's Office The Cartographer is a mapmaker. His job is to make maps of the local area, and keep them up to date. In addition, if a Cartographer sets up shop in an Outlier, it is his responsibility to send a copy of his maps to the Capital, and get copies of the Capital's maps if anyone in the town wants them. Construct Cartographer's Office Inside, place map(s) of the surrounding area. If possible, make sure all Outliers are visible on the maps Copy the maps and place the copies in the Village Center (Administrative Building) Cartman's Tinkery Build Cartman's Tinkery Cartmen work on minecart rails, minecarts (Steve's Carts 2, Traincraft, Railcraft, etc) and relating technology here Challenge: Cartmen must all be referred to solely as "Fat-ass" Challenge: Cartman must all have a cat named Mr. Kitty Challenge: Cartmen have a stuffed frog named Kyle Frog Challenge: Cartmen must hate hippies Challenge: Respect their Authoritay Technology: Construct a Public Furnace page 183 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Must be able to (Optional: double ores and) Smelt them into Ingots and/or blocks May be from any mod (IC2/TE/TiC/etc) Construct a Plumber's Workshop Pumpers are responsible for storing public liquids They are not responsible for transporting/piping liquids to their destination(s) Challenge Name it "Mario and Luigi's Plumbing" Construct Power Generation Station Must be able to produce energy on demand. May be any type of energy Must have batteries (if applicable to Power Net) to store energy. Magic: Thaumaturgy: You now have a firm grip on the basics of Thaumaturgy. Now it's time to take a focus as you continue in your progress. You may research as much as you want (research is rather random, after all), but you may only use the focii (plural of focus) that you choose Normal: Choose either two (2) Tier 1 focuses or one (1) Tier 2 focus. Thaumometer is unlocked. Goggles of Revealing unlocked next stage Once you have reached one Tier 2, you may take on an apprentice. They may only learn what you yourself know. They will need their own Thaumaturgy tower to practice their crafts. The Apprentice may live in the Capital or ANY Outlier. If you want, your Apprentice may go out and form a brand new Outlier with a Magic focus, and rule as its Mayor/etc. Your Apprentice(s) MUST have a Thaumaturgy Tower in their home town/village/etc. Magic Bees/Trees may swap Frames for Tier 1 and Magic Bees for Tier 2. You probably won't be able to get Magic Capsules in Tier 1 if you don't go for bees first. Thaumium Grafter/Scoop are ALWAYS Tier 1 Void Capsules are ALWAYS Tier 2 Choose a Focus: Tier 1 Golemancy: Basic Golems Tier 2 Golemancy: Advanced Golems, Perception, Strength, etc cores Tier 1: Basic Elemental Wands Tier 2: Elemental tools (Axe of the Stream, Sword of the Zephyr, etc) Tier 1 Bees/Trees: Thaumic Grafter/Scoop, Bees/Magic Capsules Tier 2: Frames, Void Capsules Tier 1 Magic Equipment: Arcane Ear, Arcane Levitator, Warded Jars, Magic Mirror, Portable Hole Tier 2: Arcane Bore, Infernal Furnace, Hungry Chest,Brain in a Jar, Warded Stone/Doors/Glass, Magic Hand Mirror Tier 3 (requires at least 3 Tier 2s): Crystal Capacitors, Crystal Clusters, Golem upgrades (bow tie/fez/plating/"Lost Research") Ars Magica: page 184 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Build a Spell Library It must contain at least 15 Spells Clear a place for an Essence Nexus Dimensional Doors: Build a room inside at least one pocket dimension Build a public transportation Nexus Can be either Dimensional Doors or Mystcraft or both Or any other, similar, mod This is different than your own, personal Nexus. This is where the people go to travel. You obviously don't want the whole town barging into your house at all hours of the day to go to some other Outlier. Agricultural: Ranching: Breed at least 5 new Livestock of all currently domesticated kinds of livestock (in addition to what you already have) Sheep may be any color You must have at least 6 out of 18 colors. It is recommended that you move your Ranching out of the Capital to an Outlier to make more room for building in the Capital 1.6.x+ Stables: Domesticate at least 8 horses All Officers (Commandant, Leftenants) must own a horse You must have a horse for yourself. Challenge Name all owned horses Kennels: Domesticate Dogs and Cats Domesticate at least 10 Dogs You get first pick of any Dogs It's highly recommended that you get one. Challenge Create a military Squad and assign a Dog to each of them. Domesticate at least 10 Cats. All Watchmen must have at least one Cat. It is highly recommended that you post Cats at entrances/exits from your walls/Capital/Outliers Arboriculture If wood farming is automated in the Capital, it is recommended that your relocate your Lumberjacks to an Outlier. If Forestry is installed, breed at least 2 new Tree Breeds Orchards Create a public Rubber Orchard, where nothing but Rubber trees (IC2 or MFR) grow Create (or have an already built) public fruit Orchard Apiculture Build a workshop for Bee Keepers You must have at least 2 non-base breeds of Bee (from Common to......) It is recomended that the Apiculturalists stay near the Arboriculturists. page 185 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Farming Expand your farms, if necessary, to keep up with growing population Move at least half your Farmers to an Outlier to make room in your Capital for construction Their houses will be reused by people running the new buildings in town Optionally, the farmers could switch jobs to the new buildings, and new farmers could start up the farms in the Outliers. Whichever fits your fancy. Transportation: Please keep in mind that the Rule of Cool still applies to everything in this Challenge. Horses and other live transportation Near the edge of every city (where a road from another city/settlement/etc meets the city/settlement/etc), and/or in strategic places in the city, Build at least 1 Livery Stable, if the city/settlement/etc is at the Iron stage or higher. Livery Stables need at least 4-6 horses per Stable. Livery Stables are intended to be an easy place to find an animal for fast transportation, say, between towns or along boulevards. Livery Stables need not have/only horses if other rideable animals (Elephants, Chocobos, Wyverns, etc) are available. Cart Tracks and Subways If desired, put Minecart tracks between various areas, and/or Outliers of the Capital/Kingdom. If Minecart tracks are used, make sure that mobs (hostile or otherwise) may not wander on to the tracks. Roads and Pathways Roads that are directly between the Capital and an Outlier must be 2 blocks wide. Roads that connect the Capital and Outlier(s) Must be lit so that no mobs may spawn on the road itself. Roads need not be fenced off so that mobs cannot walk on the road. Roads that connect only Outliers between/among each other may be only 1 block wide. Not all Outliers NEED to be connected to the capital directly All Outliers must have at least 1 road that connects them to the Capital The connecting road may lead first to another Outlier, and then to the Capital. All roads need to be made of a material that clearly stands out against the terrain of whichever page 186 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Biome it is in. Gravel is recommended, but not required, for most biomes. By the end of this stage, you should have several Outliers. All Outliers MUST be connected to your Capital by a Road. At least half must have a 2-wide road between your Capital and the Outlier. The exception of this is if only one of the Outliers is connected to your Capital, and the others are all connected to each other. Roads between For example, Capital made Outlier A, and are connected by a 2-wide road. Capital makes 2 more Outliers, Outliers C and B. Outliers C and B are connected to Outlier A, which is connected to the Capital. Aviation Your civilization has begun to discover the power of flight. Please see the Transportation link above to see some of the differences between Minecraft and Newtonian physics. After you have read these thoughts, follow or discard these thoughts at will. Keep in mind that the Airfield will need to be expanded over the next several stages. Also, this Airfield may specialize in passengers, or it may include/specialize in cargo, military airships, etc. Begin building an Airfield You will need docking facilities for zeppelins, hot air balloons, and/or other kinds of airships. Design and/or construction of said airships is left entirely up to you. If you want to follow a strict zeppelin/hot air baloon design, that is fine. If you decide to build 1800's-style Clippers (with sails and everything except it flies), this is perfectly acceptable too. There should be landing/docking/VTOL facilities for at least 3 airships. Build at least 1 Airship. Does not need to physically move. Build Hangar facilities for at least 3 Airships. Build an air traffic control facility Control Tower or other such facility Maritime If you live on/near an ocean/waterway, you should begin/continue to build ships that can travel the oceans. Even if you do not have inchworm technology yet. Please see the notes on the differences between Newtownian and Minecraftian physics on the main Transportation page, above. Most notably about the function of a keel being useless in Minecraft, and flat bottoms making the most sense. Build at least 1 Maritime ship page 187 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Needs not be functional, but you must be able to board it, and walk around. It must be built ot standard Steve size specifications. Build and/or expand docking facilities Have Docking room for at least 3 Maritime ships. Build support facilities for the shipping's main industry Areras for fish cleaning/canning/etc if fishing Areas for Item Storage if shipping Areas for passengers to wait if Passengers Etc. Build/expand an area where single-Steve boats (Vanilla, IC2, etc) may be launched, recovered, etc. Remember that wool helps prevent boats breaking. Fortification: Draft a new Squad into your army (in addition to the K9 Squad you may have recruited in the Agriculture section If necessary, hire a new Leftenant Challenge Organize a color code scheme among soldiers with Leather Armor, using dyes. Doesn't matter what kind it is. Could be by job type: Recruit Watchman Reservist Could be by Squad Construct a Fortification Settlement This Settlement skips the Hovel stage entirely It doesn't necessarily need Houses, just a Dormitory for the soldiers, shacks for the Leftenants In place of Community Buildings place Fortification Buildings In this case, Watchtowers don't count. See Fortification page for ideas Must have Parade/Training Ground Must have Dormitory Must have Armory Its Theme is up to you, as long as its focus is Fortification. Training Camp? Strategic Fort? Weapons Cache? Protecting a nearby Outlier? Must be manned by at least 1 Leftenant, half-Squad of Recruits Outlier Requirements: page 188 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Build a Settlement (in addition to the Fortification Outlier) Choose any Focus you want See (updated) Outliers page Challenge Make 2 new Settlements. One should focus on Magic The other should focus on Technology Build a Dirt Hovel somewhere else in preparation for a new Outlier next turn. Expand the Town slightly Begin using Magic Begin using Tech Get another Outlier Expand your existing Outlier(s) Build Public Library Hardcore: Residential: Player's House/Estate: Build at least 2 Coke Ovens Build a Liquid Storage Room Must be able to store at least 6 different kinds of liquids. Build at least 2 Technology-based rooms/areas in your Dwelling Create at least 1 power generation room per power type you are using If you choose not to use a certain power net for now, you don't need a power generation room ex: You're not using EU for now. Don't need EU generation room. When you decide to use EU, you'll need to build an EU generation room. You may not use any Kinesis Pipes above Wooden Kinesis Pipes Expand your Thaumaturge Tower by at least 2 Rooms If you have not built a Thaumaturge Tower until this stage, you will also need: Research Room Production Room At least 1 more Thaumaturgical-centric room in the Tower. Again, if you are just now building your Thaumaturge Tower, each player/Thaumaturge need their own Tower. Build at least 2 Magic-based rooms/areas in your Dwelling Any transportation network that is not mechanical (i.e. Mystcraft books, (Not Portal Gun) portals, dimensional doors, etc) are considered Magic-based. You must have a personal library. If you have already built one, ignore this line. If you haven't, build one. page 189 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Add at least 2-3 new rooms from the Dwelling Page, and/or from the Magic/Technology page(s) Capital Population: Build 7-9 Village Villas See Previous stage for Building requirements Commercial: Construct Cartographer's Office Construct Public Library Expand Village Center Build an office for the following Important people: Shaman Machinist Expand the Hospital to account for the new population Bed count to population remains: 1 Bed per 3 Population in Capital 1 Bed per 5 Population in Outliers Build an Operating Room Blacksmith Build an additional Smelter in the Blacksmith's Shop This is the analogue to the Normal difficulty's Public Furnace Shopping Center Build another Shop near the Shop from the Iron Village. Build 1 more building from the Community Buildings Page Technology: Build Public Power Generation Station May be any of the Power Nets/all of the Power Nets. Must be able to produce energy on demand Must be able to store energy So have some Batteries (if applicable) on hand Build a Plumber's Workshop Must be able to store at least 4 different kinds liquid. This is a public storage facility, not for your personal liquids. Magic: page 190 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Thaumaturgy: Pick either three (3) Tier 1 Focuses or one (1) Tier 2 Focus See the Magic page (or Normal rules) for more info on Thaumcraft Focuses. If you have a Tier 2 Focus, you may take on an apprentice Your Apprentice may only use what you know. Your Apprentice will need a Tower of his own. Your Apprentice may live in the Capital or an Outlier. Your Apprentice may take over as the leader of any Outlier if you wish If this happens, the town's Primary Focus immediately becomes Magic. Your Apprentice may instead build his own Outlier Its Primary Focus must always be Magic as long as the Apprentice is the leader of the Outlier. Ars Magica Build a Wizardry Complex Build a Spell Library You must have at least 20 Spells Try to have spells from at least 3 different essences. of Cool: Build an Essence Nexus The Essence Nexus is, in this author's eyes, gamebreaking, just like the entire Equivalent Exchange 2 EMC mechanic. It is, in my opinion, far too easy to abuse, and makes otherwise hard-to-get items far too easy to acquire. However, if you are fine with this, go ahead and set one up. This isn't my world you're playing, it's YOURS. Dimensional Doors Build inside at least 2 pocket dimensions Build a public Magical Transportation Nexus May be Dimensional Doors, Mystcraft, or any other, similar mod. May be all of one, or all mixed together This is a Public Nexus, where the lay Villagers will go to visit Outliers or even other parts of the same town. It is not the same as your own, personal Nexus. Agriculture If you are looking to keep the size of your capital down, it is recommended to outsource Agricultural industries to Outliers, or to the far outside of your Capital. Farming Crop Holders are allowed All Crops must be irrigated All Crops must be protected from trampling/jump trampling 15 Plants must be planted per Player page 191 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge 20 Plants must be planted per Villager Plantations Ranching Livestock must be protected from all hostile mobs Livestock must not be able to get out of their enclosures Mufflers are incredibly useful. Livestock Cows You should have an average of around 30 Cows at any one time Pigs You should have an average of 30 pigs at any one time Sheep You should have at least 30 Sheep total You should have at least 9 of the 16 total colors represented in your sheep Chickens You should have at least 45 Chickens at any one time. Mooshrooms See if you can find a source of Mooshrooms, and collect at least 12. Other Stables Horses All owned horses must be named. All Officers (Leftenants, Commandant) must own a horse You should own at least 1 horse of your own Domesticate or breed at least 10 more horses for your other citizens. Other Kennels Dogs All Veterans must own at least 1 dog Military Regulars are assigned a dog at the rate of 1 Dog per 2 Regulars You should own at least 2 dogs Domesticate and/or breed at least 16 more dogs for your other citizens Give them homes in your city Cats All Watchmen must have at least 1 cat page 192 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge If you have Gates in your city, each Gate should be assigned at least 1 cat to keep Creepers away. You should own at least 3 cats Domesticate and/or breed at least 15 more cats for your other citizens Give them homes in your City Other Beekeeping Orchards Arboriculture Fortifications Expand your existing Outlier(s) Expand your present Outliers Build Public Library Challenge Make your Outliers decide whether they want Tech or Magic, and have only one or the other in each Outlier Sub-Challenge Once you have decided to go Tech or Magic, pick a type of Tech or Magic and have only that subtype in those particular Outliers (ie. Thaumcraft, Ars Magica, Sorcery, Alchemist; MJ, EU, UE, Charge, Blutricity.....) Name Clarification: Thaumcraft 3 Magic is referred to as Thaumaturgy (Thaumaturge), Ars Magica as Wizardry/Wizards (Because I like Harry Potter), Sorcery as Sorcery/Sorcerers, Alchemine as Alchemy/Alchemist page 193 /